1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for adjusting or setting the time of a real time clock provided in an apparatus and, more in particular, to a system for adjusting or setting the time of a clock provided in a facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A facsimile machine is typically provided with a real time clock for indicating the time and date. Such a real time clock of a facsimile machine typically uses a quartz oscillator and its accuracy is typically on the order of .+-.30 seconds per month. Thus, if such a clock has been used over a year without adjustments, there will be produced an error on the order of 6 minutes. Under the circumstances, the operator is required to operate the facsimile machine to adjust the time of the real time clock provided therein from time to time. Such a time adjusting operation is cumbersome, requiring a relatively complicated manipulation of buttons or keys.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Pub. No. 60-239819 proposes an apparatus for correcting the time of an information processing apparatus, such as a facsimile machine. However, this prior art proposal is not sufficiently satisfactory and there has been needs to develop a new system for adjusting the time of a real time clock provided in an apparatus, such as a facsimile machine.